


All the Colours in the World

by talkingtronnor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is wearing his new sweater and Connor can't keep his hands to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Colours in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song SK1N by Huntar and by Troye’s ootd. Thanks to Cat (tronnorfravan) for being my beautiful beta! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING ILY!!!!

Connor pushed Troye up against the wall, their lips connected and their tongues tangled. His hands ran under Troye’s new sweatshirt, tracing over his ribs to tweak a nipple before soothing the hurt with his thumb. Troye groaned into his mouth, his arms tightening around Connor’s neck and fingers splayed in his hair. 

 

Connor pressed Troye’s hips against the wall harshly with his own, grinding his half hard cock against Troye’s. A whimper escaped Troye’s lips at this, his fingers tugging on Connor’s hair, making Connor growl low in his throat and bite at his jaw. The sensation sent tendrils of electricity straight to his groin, his hard cock trapped in his too-tight jeans. On a particularly hard thrust from Connor, Troye’s mouth dropped open and his head knocked back against the wall. Connor took advantage of the newly exposed skin to leave open-mouthed kisses down his neck, shifting a hand around to his ass before hoisting a thigh around his own hip. The shift in angle had Troye gasping for air.

 

“Please,” Troye managed between pants.

 

Connor gave him a wicked smile before setting Troye’s foot back on the ground, “Wait here.”

 

Troye could hear Connor walking (at a pace far too slow in his opinion) into the bedroom and rummaging around in a drawer. His cock was pulsing within the confines of his jeans. All he wanted was Connor’s heat pressed up against him again, his tongue twisting into his mouth. He moved a hand down to carefully undo the button and fly, reaching inside to wrap a hand around his erection. He let out a sigh of relief and his head hit the wall once again. He pumped himself slowly, biting his lip harshly and panting through his nose. His heart was pounding and a flush began to creep down his neck.

 

Troye gasped when heat was suddenly on him, a hand wrapping around his own in his jeans and a tongue snaking its way up the column of Troye’s neck. His eyes flew open, pupils blown with lust and want, taking in the sight of Connor’s face just centimeters away from his own. He whimpered as a thumb brushed over the head of his cock, watching as Connor’s eyes raked over his face, taking in Troye’s reaction.

 

Connor pulled his hand away, taking Troye’s with his and moving it to his shoulder. Troye immediately twined his fingers back into Connor’s hair, needing to be grounded in some way for what was about to happen. Connor tugged at Troye’s jeans and until they settled under his ass, biting down on his lip hard when he realized Troye wasn’t wearing anything underneath, his leaking cock straining upward, begging for attention. Connor ignored it in favor of groping Troye’s ass and pulling him toward himself, grinding his own hard cock into Troye’s hip and swallowing Troye’s gasp in a searing kiss.

 

Troye felt a hand move off of him and heard the soft click of the lube bottle being opened. He tensed a bit, waiting for the first cold touches of a finger around his opening. When it finally came he broke off the kiss and tucked his face into Connor’s shoulder, shuddering and wrapping the hand not in Connor’s hair tighter around his waist, feeling the heat below his shirt.

 

As Connor pressed a finger inside, Troye began to suck and bite at the juncture between Connor’s shoulder and neck, hard enough to leave a dark mark that Connor would have to cover for the next few days.

 

It didn’t take much preparation before Troye was ready, considering they’d spent all morning rolling around in bed, taking turns fucking each other into the mattress. Connor pulled away and pushed his joggers and briefs down his thighs, slipping a condom onto his leaking cock before hoisting Troye’s leg back up onto his hip. He put a hand under Troye’s ass and Troye jumped up into his grasp, leaning against the wall with his hands digging into Connor’s shoulders for support, but as he felt the tip of Connor’s cock at his entrance, he knew the slightly uncomfortable position would be worth it.

 

Connor pushed in slowly, his cock pulsing as Troye’s tight heat gripped him. They groaned in unison when Connor bottomed out and Troye bit at Connor’s lips as he waited for him to move.

 

Finally Connor pulled back as much as he could in the position they were in and thrust forward, hard and deep. Troye allowed his head to fall back against the wall, gripping Connor to him tightly and allowing the sensations to run through his body. Moans were spilling from his lips with every inward thrust, his aching cock trapped between their clothed bodies. He could feel the heat expanding in his groin. He wouldn’t be lasting much longer if Connor kept this pace. He began to grind his hips downward as best he could, digging his heels into Connor’s ass to encourage him to go faster, harder.

 

Connor got the message, adjusting his stance quickly before snapping his hips up to meet Troye’s at an alarming pace. Troye keened as Connor’s cock hit his prostate every few thrusts. The random jolts of intense pleasure shooting under his skin, sending pulses to his cock as it rubbed against Connor’s stomach. The heat grew until it expanded outward and Troye was drowning in ecstasy, his cock pulsing as he came between their damp clothing. Connor fucked him through his orgasm, his thrusts becoming more and more uneven. He buried his face in Troye’s shoulder and bit down harshly as his hips stuttered into Troye’s, his cock pulsing deep inside him and a deep groan rumbling through his chest.

 

Troye was drifting. He brushed a hand through Connor’s hair, bringing Connor’s lips up to meet his own in a leisurely kiss. It wasn’t until Connor’s softening cock slipped out of his ass that Troye realized how cramped he was.

 

“Could you maybe set me down?” He asked.

 

Connor chuckled before carefully unwrapping one of Troye’s legs from his waist, setting it gingerly on the floor. Troye grimaced as the other one met it. His knees were shaking as he slowly slid down the wall, fully aware of how sticky with sweat and come he was. He groaned as his sore ass hit the floor, his face scrunched up in pain.

 

He felt a hand on his cheek, fingers smoothing out the lines etched there. Soon the hand moved to his thighs, massaging out the kinks and helping to return a bit of feeling to his feet. He then felt soft fabric carefully brushing over his groin, cleaning up the come and some of the sweat gathered there. When Troye finally opened his eyes Connor was kneeling before him, his joggers back in place but his shirt off and bunched in between his hands.

 

“You okay?” Connor asked.

 

Troye huffed out a breath of air, a small smile playing around his lips, “It was amazing.”

 

Connor ducked his head, a blush rising to his cheeks.

 

“What brought that on, though?” Troye asked.

 

“Honestly?” Connor asked, but before he got a response he was already answering, “Your ass in those jeans.”

 

It was Troye’s turn to blush, but he kept his eyes trained on Connor, the small smile growing into a smirk.

 

“Well I’m not complaining. Although,” Troye looked down at his new sweater, “It looks like we’ll need to do laundry. I’d rather not have this stained already.”

 

And sure enough, come was splattered all over the vibrant sweater Troye had found at his favorite thrift shop.

 

“All the colours in the world,” Troye mused.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Connor chuckled.


End file.
